Endless Corridor
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: A common feature in many nightmares, horror movies and scary stories, sometimes it can be hard to tell which three of those is happening to you. Grey is just a gloomy colour. Rated for disturbing content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**DISCLAIMER: If I owned **_**Total Drama**_**, what you are about to see would most likely have happened on the show. Thus making it unsuitable for children.**

* * *

DJ was running as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was running to, but for all the brickhouse knew, he had to get out of wherever he was. DJ was running so fast that he could hardly register the grey walls both to the left and right of him, the grey floor below his threading feet and the grey ceiling above DJ. Right in front of him was what looked like an endless stretch of a gloomy corridor.

Right behind him was the reason he was running as fast as he could that was physically possible in the first place.

We can all relate to DJ in some way. Ever had that dream before where you were running from something potentially dangerous? Practically everyone has had that sort of dream many times before. And we will all have that dream many times more. But DJ was almost certain this was not a dream. He tried pinching himself, but it didn't work. All that did was give him bruises. Furthermore, DJ was running at his top speed. If this was a nightmare, wouldn't he have mysteriously slowed down for no apparent reason to about that DJ was barely even walking by now? Another terrifying feature of those bad dreams.

Not to mention, DJ was starting to feel exhausted. He was wrecked from all of that running. In fact, DJ could not remember for how long he has been running. Fuck it, he could hardly even remember how it all started. There were only two things on his mind. DJ had to keep running first of all. And secondly, if DJ were to stop running, he would probably have to endure a fate that is quite possibly worse than death.

DJ's fears were confirmed when he heard footsteps. The footsteps sounded like they were about a mile away. DJ was not sure how long this gloomy corridor is, but he knew very well those footsteps were only going to get closer and closer.

Which they did.

With every passing second, the footsteps were getting louder by one decibel. With every passing second, the distance between the footsteps and the soles of DJ's sandals was losing an inch. Breathing could also be heard. This went on for God knows how long. DJ was exhausted but he was determined to keep running.

All of a sudden, DJ saw the light. An open door appeared up ahead. DJ could almost taste the salvation already. By this time the breathing was getting heavy and the footsteps were getting louder and closer, but DJ was now only a few metres away from the door.

Then right out of the blue, DJ could feel strong arms wrapping around below his abdomen and his feet being lifted off the ground. The gentle giant could feel two knees sliding underneath this testicles and a bulge right on his ass. This frightened the life out of DJ, but nothing scared him more than the emotionless whisper penetrating his ears.

"Büch dich, befehl ich dir! Wende dein Antlitz ab von mir! Dein Gesicht ist mir egal! Büch dich!" the whisper grunted.

DJ yelped when he registered who it was. "No Duncan, please don't!" he begged. Duncan ignored DJ's pleas and threw DJ onto the flow. Duncan tore off his shirt and unzipped his fly before pouncing onto DJ. He peeled off DJ's pants and boxers and then grabbed hold of DJ's shoulders.

"No, please!" DJ begged again. His pleas fell on deaf ears once again. Without warning, the delinquent inserted the nail into the hole in the wall. He kept hammering it in until he squirted the whipped cream into the doughnut, much to pain and agony DJ was facing.

DJ woke up in a jolt. He panted. He surveyed his surroundings. The brickhouse registered that was in a cabin, sitting up on the top of a bunk bed. Across from him was another bunk bed where Geoff and Harold where sleeping in. DJ breathed a long sigh of relief. Turns out it was just a dream after all.

But before DJ could lie back down, he noticed he was naked. He also noticed that he was sitting on something lumpy and hairy. DJ lifted up the covers. A horrible sight met his eyes.

Right between his legs was a pair of white legs and a pair of white feet. Instinctively, DJ turned his head around to see Duncan lying down. He was also naked.

He was also awake.

Duncan rose up so that DJ was practically sitting on the former's lap. Duncan wrapped his arms around DJ's waist and whispered the same thing into DJ's ear that he had to listen to in the nightmare:

"Büch dich, befehl ich dir! Wende dein Antlitz ab von mir! Dein Gesicht ist mir egal! Büch dich!"

* * *

**I had no idea what came over me when I wrote that. No idea whatsoever- okay, I know. I was just feeling twisted and felt like writing something twisted. And so this is the result. I hope you enjoyed this, even though it may have given you nightmares, which is probably most likely the case.**

**This song was inspired from yet another Rammstein song, Buch Dich. The lyrics are up on YouTube in case you want to probe deeper into the nightmares you will be having tonight.**


End file.
